They tore us apart
by HeroicBonnie
Summary: Bonnie couldn't do anything. He couldn't save his friends from being torn apart or from being used for parts. But now, he couldn't save himself. The screaming and pain seemed to never stop. Will they ever be ok after this?


**A/N: Wooooo another FNAF** **fic. Kinda sad, kinda... gory? IDK there robots (androids in this story) and limbs will be lost so... if you're uncomfortable with that type of thing don't read. I warned you. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

He couldn't do anything, that was the problem. He had to sit there and watch his friends get dragged away by those humans, only to be brought back tattered and more torn up than before. So far it hasn't been that bad. Freddy and Foxy only had pieces of their bodies taken out. But by the sound of Chica's screams, they got it easy.

Bonnie was shaking in fear. Freddy and Foxy were to weak and to preoccupied with their own well being to comfort him. Chica has been screaming for what felt like days and _God_ , why did Bonnie have to go last? Why did they torture him like this? The anticipation was literally killing him.

He was an android, he wasn't programmed to feel such intense fear. The child's spirit that was attached to him felt scared and terrified right now, so he did as well. He didn't want to feel, he didn't want to be afraid of death. This child was making him _feel_ and he _hated_ it.

Chica's screams had stopped. His ears felt numb because he's been clutching them so hard. He was trying to block out the screams and sadly, he had been unsuccessful. They were muffled screams, but he could still hear them. Then, the door slammed open and two big men dragged Chica to were Freddy and Foxy were. He felt like crying. Both of her hands were missing and her bottom jaw was hanging by a few wires with a few parts of her body missing. She looked terrible and Bonnie was officially _petrified._

The two men started towards him and he backed up into the corner as far as he could. He finally allowed the oil tears to streak down his cheeks and he was shaking like a leaf.

"No, No please don't do this! NO! LET ME GO! FREDDY! FOXY! CHICA! PLEASE, HELP ME! OH GOD PLEASE DON'T LET THEM DO THIS TO ME!"

They wanted to help him, they truly did. They didn't want to hear more screams, but what could they do?

Nothing, they could do nothing.

And Bonnie knew this.

He kicked and struggled the whole way to the mysterious room they've been taking his friends in. There was a table with brown straps on it and a tool tray next to it. It looked like a torture room. It _felt_ like a torture room.

The two men placed him, and not too gently either, on the metal table. They bounded his arms and legs to the table with the brown straps. They examined the straps to make sure they were tight enough, and walked out of the room. Bonnie looked around frantically and tried to free himself from his bounds. They weren't budging, but he tried. Honestly, he didn't know what he would do if he even did get free. Run? Run where? Hide? It's a fairly small pizzeria, they'd find him eventually.

Bonnie jumped when he heard the door open. The two men were back, along with another smaller man who was wearing an apron covered in oil, his friends oil, and rubber gloves. He looked like a twisted surgeon about to operate and torture someone at the same time. Bonnie felt queasy. "So, what you doing to this one?" one of the big men asked.

"This one is gonna be the toughest. First, I need his arm, so unstrap his left arm and hold him down while I pull it off."

Bonnie sobbed and kept repeating 'no, no, no', like it was a broken record stuck on repeat forever. The child attached to him was already screaming with fear. They unstrapped his arm and held him down even though the brown straps were tight enough. "N-No don't please, I like m-my arm. Please d-don't do this."

"The more you beg the more painful it will be. Now this might hurt a bit."

The small man grabbed his arm and began tugging. "No, No sto- AAAAAAAAHHHHH STOP! STOP!"

He could feel every wire being pulled one by one. The guy was pulling slowly. He thought he would quickly pull it off and get to over with, one shot of pain then done. But the pain lasted longer and it hurt when it _shouldn't_ and the child was screaming with agony. Bonnie screamed so loudly he's sure the others couldn't block out his pleas no matter how hard they tried.

Oil was spilling everywhere. His arm was now in the mans grubby hands and there was nothing but a numb feeling on his left side. He could never play the guitar again, or fully hug children again, or even make pizza again with Chica. He was useless.

His sobs only increased at the thought. He looked over at his arm and wailed loudly. The two bigger men groaned and one of them crossed his arms. "Stupid android doesn't know when to shut up. So, what next?"

"This one is gonna be harder," Bonnie wailed at that, "we need his face."

Bonnie eye's shot wide open and his breathing became ragged. "NO! NOT MY FACE PLEASE!"

"Shut up you stupid piece of junk!"

"HEY! Don't anger it! Just hold his head still!"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TAKE MY FACE!"

Meanwhile, outside of the horrible torture room, the 3 other androids all looked at the door in terror. "F-Freddy…" Chica muttered.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Is Bonnie-"

"AAaaaaAaAAaaAAAAAHHhHh A-AA-A-Hhh…" came the scratchy scream from behind the door. They must be taking off his face now, his voice box is going haywire. Chica cried and hid her face in Foxy's shoulder. "N-N-N-NOOO S-S-ST-T-OP IT-IT HU-UR-TS!"

"BonBon…" Chica whimpered. Foxy sniffled and quickly wiped his golden eyes. "It be ok lass. B-Bonnie is strong, he'll make it through this."

"F-F-FRED-D-D-D-Y-Y H-H-HE-ELP M-ME!"

Freddy sucked in a breath and whimpered. Foxy gripped his shoulder and gave him a somber look. Chica moved to Freddy's left side and hugged his waist, while Foxy remained at his right side gripping his shoulder.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

The screaming suddenly stopped and everyone stared at the door in anticipation. The silence was killing them, it was lasting to long. Bonnie has been through enough, hopefully they won't remove anything else.

The door creaked open and the androids could hear muffled voices behind it. "Are you sure…?"

"Yeah… he's clearly damaged beyond repair, he's useless to the company now."

One of the big men threw Bonnie's mangled body on the floor in front of the door and quickly closed it, a 'click' sound echoing in the room after, signaling he had also locked the door. Freddy quickly stood up and ran towards him. He stopped in front of Bonnie's body and stared at it in terror. "F-F-F-red-d-d-dd-y?"

"Oh my gosh…"

Freddy knelt down and placed his hand behind Bonnie's head. Oil tears dripped down his cheeks and he stared at the bandages wrapped around Bonnie's head. Only one glowing red dot was showing and part of his lower jaw. This was his new face. He could hear Chica's muffled wails behind him, but he didn't care about her right now. She had Foxy, and Bonnie needed him. "Oh Bonnie…"

"H-Hu-u-u-urts-s."

Bonnie's voice box cracked and he began to shake. "I-I-I-I c-c-ca-a-ant eve-e-en c-cry-y…"

Bonnie shook even harder and his voice box was cracking. It sounded like he was hyperventilating, but with his damaged voice box, it just sounded like static. Freddy placed Bonnie's head on his chest and he buried his face in Bonnie's purple hair. He let Bonnie 'cry' and just held him tightly. Chica and Foxy soon embraced the two as well and they all stayed on the floor comforting each other.

"I'm so sorry guys…" Freddy whispered.

He wanted to say 'It's going to be okay', but they all knew that would've been a lie.

* * *

"BONNIE! THE NEW BANDAGES CAME!"

Toy Bonnie rushed towards the parts and service room clutching on the package tightly. He had ordered some different kinds of bandages for Bonnie's face and arm and he couldn't wait to show his brother them. He was glad Foxy helped him fix the old computer in the security room.

The blue bunny burst threw the doors and ran over to Bonnie. "BONNIE BONNIE BONNIE THEY CAME AREN'T YOU EXCITED?!"

Bonnie just chuckled. "Y-Yeah I gu-uess."

Toy Bonnie's head snapped up at the sound of Bonnie's voice. He's stopped opening the box for a moment and beamed at his brother. "Hey! They fixed your voice box!"

"Y-Yep, I-I do-on't stut-ter that m-much."

Toy Bonnie hugged his brother and Bonnie hugged back with his one arm. "I'm so happy for you! I'm glad they didn't give up on you. OH the bandages!"

He jumped back to the box and proceeded to open it. "I order a lot of different ones, like blue, purple, red… they even had ones with patterns… like this one!" Toy Bonnie pulled out purple with pink polka dotted bandages and smiled brightly at Bonnie. Bonnie tilted his head confusion. "W-Why did you or-rder so m-man-n-ny differ-rent band-dages?"

"Because they're cool and I thought it might cheer you up a bit since it's, you know, been a year…"

It was one year ago today Bonnie lost his face and arm and the original's were officially replaced with the toy's. He's been more depressed lately and apparently Toy Bonnie took notice of this. If Bonnie could smile, he would. He didn't think the toy's would care so much about them. They were nicer and sweeter than expected. Toy Bonnie loved hanging out with him and didn't mind changing his bandages. He looked so excited over _bandages_ and it warmed Bonnie's… chest area.

"Here, I wanna wrap this one around you," he said while holding up blue bandages with little white bunny's scattered on them. Bonnie chuckled and nodded his head, letting Toy Bonnie wrap the bunny bandages around his head and arm. "What's going on in here? I kept hearing screaming," Freddy asked, walking in with the rest of the original's and toy's behind him.

Toy Bonnie shushed him and finished wrapping up Bonnie's arm. "Aaaaaaaaaaand done! TA-DA!"

The androids blinked at Bonnie's bunny bandages. They all stood in silence for a moment before Foxy and Toy Freddy bursted out laughing and Toy Chica excitedly squealed. Toy Bonnie frowned and crossed his arms. "I think they look cool…"

"They do! Do you have any yellow one's? I wanna use some for Chica's hands!"

"I do! I'll show you!"

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie continued to look at all the different types of bandages Toy Bonnie had ordered. While the androids watched Toy Chica wrap yellow bandages with orange hearts around Chica's hands, Freddy walked over to Bonnie and looked at his bandages. Bonnie looked up at him and perked up his ears, which was the signal for 'I'm smiling'. "Do you like them?"

Freddy smiled and ruffled Bonnie's hair. "I do."

One year ago, they were broken and damaged and lost all hope of ever being happy. Bonnie was miserable and basically shut himself off to the others. But as Freddy stared at him, his ears perked up and cute bunny bandages wrapped around his face, he knew they had a chance.

They were going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Who's a terrible person? I'm a terrible person. Who's going to FNAF hell? I'm going to FNAF hell.**

 **What did I do to my poor BonBon? UGGGGHHHH. *Sigh* this is what I get for writing my stores according to the game. EVERYONE SUFFERS. But not for long so yay :D** **I have a feeling this could've been better... IDK. I'm glad I made a happy ending. Hurray for the toys for being good people :D**

 **ALSO CAN I SAY, WTF SCOTT. YOU SAY OCTOBER 31ST, THEN AUGUST 8TH, THEN YOU'RE JUST LIKE BOOM BITCH HERE'S THE GAME SURPRISE. SCOTT CAWTHON YOU FUCKING TROLL.**

 **But I can't stay mad because FNAF 4 is bitchin'. And, in my opinion, it's pretty fucking scary. And creepy. 3spooky5me. I liked it. But the story? Was it the bite of '87? Or was it a different bite? I thought the Golden animatronics were retired by 1987, was I wrong? WTF is happening?**

 **AND WHO THE FUCK IS THE PURPLE GUY?/1?!/1!?1?1?1**

 **FNAF 4 brought up more questions than answers for me. Time to re-watch MatPat's theory and re-read countless of other theory's and wonder why I'm putting so much effort into figuring out this lore haha.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! PEACE OUT BONNIE SCOUTS! ~Ash xx**


End file.
